


This is not the future that I imagine, but I like it

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Peggy Carter Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Steve Rogers estrelló la nave en el ártico nunca espero despertar en una suave cama, mucho menos que le dijeran que ha estado mas de 60 años atrapado bajo hielo y sin envejecer. Todo lo que alguna vez conoció ha quedado en el pasado y su próxima misión en saber como manejar los cajeros automáticos mientras trata de sobrevivir al futuro.</p>
<p>Decide que todo lo anterior es nada cuando conoce a Tony, un joven sarcástico e independiente amante de la tecnología... y que al parecer era el hijo de Howard Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, primero que nada he de decir que esta es mi primer historia en este fandom y más aun con este tipo de Alpha/Beta/Omega universe así que ténganme un poco de paciencia.
> 
> Cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan con esta historia no olviden comentar, fuera de eso espero que disfruten de la lectura.

La primera sonrisa que su padre le regaló tenía alrededor de cinco años.

Era una sonrisa pequeña, apenas un estirón en las mejillas mostrando levemente los dientes,  parecidas a las que mostraba frente a la prensa y portadas de revista pero distintiva a las familiares muecas que le dedicaba cuando estaba en su presencia antes de dar media vuelta, llamar a gritos a María o Jarvis para que lo quitaran inmediatamente de su vista y refugiarse en su taller con una botella de brandi en mano.

Recuerda estar en el estudio de Howard, acompañado de su madre y una pareja rubia que solo había visto en una de las tantas fiestas de sociedad que habían hecho sus padres. Obie había llegado poco después cargando una carpeta llena de algunos papeles, mientras su padre estaba hablando animadamente con la pareja y su madre tenía ambas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, regalándole de vez en cuando pequeños apretones cariñosos y sonrisas pequeñas aunque sus ojos estaban ligeramente opacos para mas tarde desviar la vista para volverse a posar sobre los demás adultos en la habitación.

“Lo hago para asegurar tu futuro.” Le había dicho su padre una vez que se había ido aquella pareja adinerada y Obie estaba sentado en el escritorio afinando los detalles y cláusulas de aquella reunión. “Es por tu propio bien y también para la empresa, Tony. Un matrimonio perfecto para ti. Me lo agradecerás un día.”

Esa noche había se había sentado detrás de la puerta de su habitación, pegando sus pequeñas piernas en su pecho y sus bracitos rodeándolos para atraerlos más a su cuerpo mientras escuchaba voces amortiguadas que se deslizan a travez de aquella ostentosa madera. Puede identificar las voces de su padre y de Peggy Carter, siseando furiosamente uno contra el otro y de vez en cuando escuchando la voz de Jarvis como intermediario mientras escucha los sutiles pero constantes sollozos de su madre como fondo.

En la mañana su padre se ha ido a uno de sus viajes de negocios. Cuando lo ve en la cocina Edwin Jarvis le anuncia con una sonrisa que su tía Peggy esta con su madre en el jardín, pero el pequeño apenas le presta atención antes de salir corriendo y saltar en el regazo de su tía para un segundo más tarde abrazarla mientras recibe gustosamente los famosos besos de la castaña que recorren toda su pequeña carita pasando por alto los ojos hinchados de su madre que cuidadosamente ha cubierto con agua fría y un poco de maquillaje.

Ese día tía Peggy lo lleva a la pequeña feria que acaba de llegar a la ciudad, comen algodón de azúcar y se detienen a comer en una pequeña banca unas salchichas de dudosa calidad que le compraron a un vendedor ambulante; la castaña es una de los pocos adultos que lo escucha con atención y no lo tratan como un bebé, suele corregirle suavemente cuando se traba en las palabras y siempre lo elogia por las palabras ‘adultas’ que utiliza a la hora de hablar. Suelen jugar un poco más y Peggy gana uno de esos nuevos relojes electrónicos con la imagen del escudo del Capitán America que son tan populares, para regalárselo con una sonrisa acompañada con una historia del famoso capitán que ha golpeado varias veces la cara de Hittler. 

Cuando cae la noche ella se queda a cenar, hablan de viejas anécdotas mucho antes de que naciera Tony y se ríen de las aventuras de años atrás. Después de la cena ella se ofrece a arropar al pequeño, sabiendo que María aun tiene que digerir el futuro de su único hijo y darle aunque sea un pequeño respiro a Jarvis. Le regala otra historia de la guerra cuando apenas y era una simple jovencita saliendo de su dulce niñez, omitiendo detalles y adaptándola para ser simplemente una historia fantástica para el infante.

Peggy Carter le promete que vendrá a visitarlo más seguido a jugar con él, una promesa que el pequeño Tony acepta gustosamente pues adora sus visitas y pasar tiempo con ella sin tener la remota sospecha que es una táctica de mantener al pequeño vigilado y de cierta forma protegido de su padre.

Esa promesa no se desvanece con el pasar del tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Howard Stark le regaló la segunda sonrisa a su hijo - idéntica o unos segundos mas duradera que la primera- cuando anunció que iría a estudiar a un internado en su cumpleaños número siete. 

Es la segunda y última sonrisa que Howard Stark le regala a Tony.

Tiene ocho años cuando Peggy Carter deja de ir a visitarlo todos los fines de semana cuando vuelve a casa después del internado, pero a cambio le manda 3 cartas que contienen 4 hojas escritas por ambos lados cada semana; siempre inicia con una disculpa por no haberlo ido a ver como veces anteriores por culpa del exceso de trabajo que tiene en esos momentos y termina con alguna historia graciosa que haya ocurrido mientras le menciona que se muere por volver a abrazarlo y ver cuanto ha crecido.

Durante dos semanas no recibe ninguna carta por parte de su tía, solo una pequeña nota de su madre junto con una pequeña bolsa de dulces de menta que a él tanto le encantan y nada más. En el internado continua la misma rutina: despertarse, alistarse e irse a desayunar antes de acudir a clases donde pasará el tiempo viendo por la ventana hasta que el maestro reclamare su atención para después vuela su atención al resto de la clase y el termine corrigiendo sus libros de texto antes de la cena y se vaya a dormir para repetir todo una y otra vez hasta que llega el fin de semana, donde puede volver a casa para pasar tiempo tocando el piano con su madre mientras lo elogia con una sonrisa sincera por sus avances ya que eso la hace feliz.

Aquel último viernes de clases solo espera volver a casa, comer una de las famosas galletas de Jarvis y sentir los dulces, fuertes y cálidos abrazos de su mamá mientras le susurra palabras cariñosas en su idioma materno -italiano y a veces un poco de español- para más tarde besarle la coronilla y preguntarle por su estancia y los inexistentes amigos en el internado. Pero todos esos planes quedan en segundo plano apenas y pasa por los jardines de la escuela donde ve una figura femenina recargada en uno de los pilares cerca de los barrotes del portón mientras platica con María, una que hace tiempo no veía, antes de soltar su mochila y lanzarse a los brazos de su tía.

En ese rato María le da la noticia que pasará el verano con Peggy mientras ella y su padre están de viaje por cuestiones de la empresa que exigen su atención. Su madre lo consuela que estará mejor con Jarvis y Peggy en las vacaciones, prometiéndole llamarlo cada noche y traerle dulces, fotografías y libros sobre mecánica avanzada que ha estado pidiendo desde hace ya algún tiempo.

“Cosas de adultos.” Es la contestación que le da cuando el pequeño le pregunta el porque no puede ir antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. “Estaremos en reuniones aburridas mientras vestimos incómodos trajes.”

Los primeros días de vacaciones se la ha pasado en la casa de su tía junto con Jarvis, lo sacan a salir a divertirse y cada noche recibe la llamada de su madre diciendo que lo extraña demasiado y le prometa que se ha portado bien con Peggy y Jarvis antes de que el pequeño ruede sus ojos y le diga que lo hará para tranquilizarla antes de desearle buenas noches e irse a dormir.

Después de doce días acompaña a Peggy a su trabajo, pues Jarvis esta cumpliendo unos encargos de su padre y los tres saben que no se va a desocupar hasta bien entrada la noche si bien le va al mayordomo. Ha estado parte de la mañana en la oficina de la castaña bocetando unos planos para un viejo motor que quiere armar mientras come distraídamente moras azules que le ha empacado Jarvis en una pequeña mochila junto con otras cosas para pasar el tiempo, pues a la castaña la han llamado por algún asunto que requiere su atención y lo ha dejado solo por mas de 24 minutos según el reloj de la pared. Con un suspiro guarda sus apuntes en la mochila antes de cogerla y decirse ir a explorar un poco el edificio mientras su tía vuelve.

Ha recorrido un tramo del tercer piso cuando ve a una figura encorvada, sentada en una de las bancas que hay cerca de la cafetería y da vista frente al jardín. Tiene una pequeña libreta en su regazo pero su mirada esta perdida, igual a la de su madre cuando cree que Tony no la ve.

“Tía Peggy dice que todo esta mejor después de comer un poco de chocolate.”

El castaño da un respingo al escuchar una voz infantil a su lado, voltea solo para ver al pequeño frente a él tendiéndole una barra de chocolate sin abrir. Lo mira aun con sorpresa cuando agita la barra frente a el, antes de que el pequeño suelte un suspiro y rompa aparte de a envoltura para volverle a tenderle el chocolate. Con un poco de desconfianza toma el chocolate y le da una pequeña mordida mientras es observado por aquel niño que no puede pasar de 7 años, admite a si mismo que le gusta el sabor de aquel dulce y le da otra mordida un poco mas grande que la primera pero aun así pequeña para poder disfrutar un poco más.

Cuando Peggy logra localizar a Tony después de su susto inicial al no verlo en su oficina y buscarlo por todas las instalaciones por mas de 45 minutos no puede creer lo que sus ojos le muestran pues puede observar a Tony sentado a un lado de Bucky Barnes, hablando cómodamente de Star Wars mientras picotean las ciruelas y moras azules que Jarvis le mando como refrigerio al pequeño por si le daba hambre. Tony Stark había logrado lo que nadie había hecho: Bucky Barnes alias el Soldado del Invierno, se abriera a alguien por primera vez desde que llegó a las instalaciones de S.HI.E.L.D desde hace casi poco más de un año.

Pasan los tres juntos toda la tarde, Tony guiando la conversación. Cuando es hora de volver el pequeño le promete al castaño que volverá mañana antes de recordar que tiene que pedir permiso a la castaña, que solo afirma con la cabeza ante la pregunta no formulada del pequeño. A mediados de julio es la misma Peggy Carter quien invita a Bucky Barnes a su casa a petición de Tony, pues el pequeño considera que es importante que conozca las películas de su saga favorita vistas por televisión y no solo por fotografías. En la ultima semana de agosto Tony le promete a Bucky construirle un nuevo brazo robotico cuando descubriera y mejorara el funcionamiento del actual al notar la pequeña mueca de molestia que ponía a la hora de realizar ciertos movimientos bruscos. 

Al regresar al internado su tía Peggy y Bucky le escriben 3 veces por semana y lo van a visitar a su casa los fines de semana. No le sorprende tanto la noticia cuando anuncian su relación un mes antes de su cumpleaños número nueve. Ni siquiera cuando se comprometen cuando el apenas recién cumplió los diez.

A los trece años es cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas: Peggy Carter parece no envejecer igual que su esposo Bucky Barnes y es una de las personas peor suerte del mundo.

Se da cuenta de su mala suerte cuando esta en una conferencia de bioquímica avanzada en una universidad de Massachusetts donde se empieza a sentir mal, después de decirle a Howard que no quiere pasar mas tiempo con la persona que se supone que en un futuro se va a casar. 

Trata de ignorar los dolores abdominales y los ligeros escalofríos mientras intenta prestar atención hasta que las molestias sean demasiado y salga sutilmente para poder sentarse en la banca mas alejada para evitar miradas curiosas, y de paso lamentar su suerte por no haber traído una chamarra consigo al salir de casa.

No se da cuenta que ha estado encorvado sobre si mismo hasta que siente la pesada tela de una chamarra sobre sus hombros y la mirada preocupada de tres espectadores que no sabía por cuanto habían estado frente a él. A la única chica del grupo la reconoce con facilidad, Hope Van Dyne, hija de una de las amigas de su madre. El mayor de los tres, de tez oscura, le pregunta un número de teléfono al que puedan llamar para que vengan por él; Tony les da el de su tía pues esta seguro que a Howard lo le daría ni una pizca de gracia ser molestado por su hijo por un simple dolor de estomago mientras tiene mejores cosas que hacer en su empresa.

Gruñe entre dientes cuando se ha vuelto a doblar por culpa del dolor pero cuando levanta la vista ve que Hope y el chico que se presenta como James Rhodes le hacen platica para distraerlo un poco del dolor mientras esperan a que Bruce Banner -el dueño de la chamarra, le recuerda una vocecita en su cabeza- regresara de hacer la llamada. Cuando Bruce regresa trae consigo un vaso que contiene té para bajar un poco el dolor según les explica mientras le tiende el vaso a Tony y se sienta con ellos para unirse a la conversación hasta que lleguen los tíos de Tony unos 20 minutos después.

Cuando llegan a casa, Peggy lo deja en ropa interior antes de meterse ambos en la regadera con el agua helada mientras le tararea viejas canciones de cuna como cuando era apenas un bebé. En cambio Bucky pone ropa limpia sobre la cama para mas tarde ir a la cocina por algunas pastillas para el dolor y la fiebre junto con un gran vaso de agua helada y un emparedado, dejando todo sobre la mesita de noche e ir al baño con una gran toalla en mano para ayudar a su esposa a vestir y cuidar a Tony por los próximos dos días.

Tony Stark tiene trece años, esta a dos años de terminar la escuela preparatoria y esta teniendo su primer celo por primera vez.

Durante esos dos días tiene un gran dolor abdominal que solo las comidas calientes, pastillas y almohadillas térmicas calientes le disminuyen el dolor junto con los paños fríos en su frente y bebidas heladas que le ayudan a bajar la fiebre. Peggy y Bucky no se separan de su lado y hacen todo lo posible para que sea más llevadero para Tony. Sus padres estarán en Londres por asuntos de la empresa lo que resta del mes.

Después de cinco días de aquel incidente el castaño les pregunta a sus tíos la razón de su envejecimiento lento, esa misma tarde recibe su respuesta y lo dejan con preguntas que son pacientemente respondidas.

Pasa nueve días desde su celo cuando Bucky le menciona a Tony que tiene visitas; Hope, James y Bruce le han traído unos chocolates y un pequeño osito de peluche, pues al parecer se han quedado preocupados por aquel episodio y han decidido que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable para hacerle una visita. Los tres se quedan platicando y bromeando con Tony hasta que cae la noche y deciden que es su señal para irse a sus casas, prometiéndole visitarlo nuevamente y salir un día de estos mientras amenazan con presentarle a su amiga Pepper.

Al final del año se alegra en descubrir que tiene amigos por primera vez.

Padre e hijo están discutiendo nuevamente, pues el joven de diecinueve años esta cansado de tratar de impresionar al adulto frente a el y ni siquiera tenga la molestia de dirigirle una mirada de orgullo o una palmada en el hombro, solo recalcando los errores y que pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Hace tiempo que se ha aceptado el matrimonio que le han puesto con Richard Parker cuando tenía cinco, pues aunque no lo ve como pareja amorosa lo ve como un amigo y aliado, y sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo; lo único que no acepta es que su padre trate de obligarlo a continuar con mejorar el diseño de armas dejando sus estudios, sus inventos para mejorar la calidad de vida en medicina y ‘la tonta idea’ de abrir el campo de estudio en las industrias Stark, pues le dice entre gritos que su única tarea es contraer nupcias con el alpha que tiene como prometido e incrementar las ganancias de la empresa familiar y de paso toma como ejemplo al jodido Capitán America por millonésima vez solo en este año.

La única respuesta que recibe de su hijo es el portazo al salir de casa. No llega a dormir esa noche, sino que aparece muy temprano en la mañana para pasar un rato con su madre antes de que acompañe a su padre a un evento relacionado con la empresa.

María le regala uno de sus famosos abrazos a su único hijo, prometiéndole en voz baja que hablará con su padre cuando llegan a casa y le haga prometer que no hará estupideces adolescentes mientras están fuera, antes de darle un beso de despedida en su mejilla mientras sus ojos castaños le piden que se porte bien para después dar media vuelta y subirse al coche junto con su esposo.

El 17 de diciembre, anuncian la trágica e inesperada muerte por un accidente automovilístico del empresario y su esposa: Howard y María Stark.

Todo lo que pasa después pasa como un borrón difuso para Tony del que no recuerda mucho. La iglesia, el entierro y los abrazos de su tía Peggy en la ceremonia es lo único de lo que puede recordar con claridad pues lo demás son solo personas sin rostros que le dan sus condolencias mientras susurran sobre el futuro del chico y de la empresa cuando creen que no les presta atención.

“No me dejen solo.” Es lo único que pide una vez que el cementerio queda solo y solo queda frente a las únicas dos figuras paternas que le quedan. Al sentir dos pares de brazos rodeando su cuerpo es cuando por primera vez desde la noticia se rompe y empieza a llorar.

Ha pasado difícilmente un mes desde la muerte de los señores Stark, y Obadiah Stane les recuerda cada vez que puede sobre la condición de la empresa y el deber de Anthony Stark con las cláusulas y contratos que debe cumplir. Bucky lo manda a la mierda y le manda una mirada a su esposa que dice claramente _‘iré a casa a cuidar al muchacho’_ ; Peggy decide quedarse y abogar por el destino de su sobrino hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo.

Se da cuenta que Tony no esta a la vista, pues la televisión esta encendida pero nadie la esta viendo sino que solo sirve para llenar el silencio que hay en el lugar. Lo busca por toda la casa y lo encuentra sentado en el suelo del baño con la mirada perdida, cabello despeinado y manos temblorosas.

Preocupado por la apariencia descuidada y buscando posibles heridas del joven se adentra al baño sin fijarse en donde pisa hasta que escucha un suave ‘ _Crac’_ es cuando decide bajar la vista y recoger los pedazos de aquella barra de plástico que hace unos segundos destrozó. Se da cuenta que hay otras cinco igual regados por el lavabo y en el suelo cerca de la tina mientras todos muestran el mismo resultado.

_Positivo._

“Tengo miedo.” Susurra Tony con voz rota y la mirada aun perdida en algún punto de la habitación. “Tengo mucho miedo tío Bucky. No se que hacer.”

“Tony.” El ex sargento se pone de rodillas frente al joven, con un temor de preguntar pero aun así necesaria. “¿Alguien te obligó a-?”

“No.” Le interrumpe asustado por aquella implicación. Con solo pensarlo le dan ganas de expulsar el poco alimento que comió.

“¿Quien?”

“Richard Parker. Un día antes del evento de la empresa Stark.” Le responde en un susurro antes de que sus ojos se pongan cristalinos y amenacen con dejar las lagrimas correr libres por sus mejillas. “No estoy listo para ser padre.”

Bucky solo puede atraerlo a su regazo y abrazarle con fuerza tratando de darle consuelo, sintiendo su playera cierta humedad y temblores que salen del cuerpo del joven gracias a los sollozos que ya no puede reprimir.

En la otra habitación, donde esta la televisión encendida se ven imágenes de algunos restos destrozados de metal acompañadas con el título _‘Fatal accidente aéreo’_ mientras se escucha la voz de la reportera que esta cubriendo aquella noticia en vivo:

 “ _…Se han identificado las víctimas como Richard y Benjamin Parker, mejor conocidos como uno de los inversionistas de las empresas Osborn en la rama de investigación, y asociados en Industrias Stark en cuestión tecnológica. Aun se desconoce las causas pero se sospecha que hubo alguna falla técnica en uno de sus motores, lo que causo la explosión y se cobró la vida de todos los que iban dentro. Se espera recuperar la caja negra intacta para saber el origen del accidente…”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Steve Rogers estrelló la nave en el ártico nunca espero despertar en una suave cama, mucho menos que le dijeran que ha estado mas de 60 años atrapado bajo hielo y sin envejecer. Todo lo que alguna vez conoció ha quedado en el pasado y su próxima misión en saber como manejar los cajeros automáticos mientras trata de sobrevivir al futuro.
> 
> Decide que todo lo anterior es nada cuando conoce a Tony, un joven sarcástico e independiente amante de la tecnología... y que al parecer era el hijo de Howard Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chicos, nunca espere que mi historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento, mucho menos en el primer capitulo. Sinceramente me han animado demasiado y con ello las ganas de escribir lo más rápido que me permite mi vida estudiantil. 
> 
> Así que les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer mi historia.
> 
> Aprovecho para agradecer a clumsykitty ya que sin ella y sus regaños no me hubiera animado a escribir y contribuir en este fandom y mucho menos con esta ship.

_“El baile tendrá que ser otro día.”_

_“…Entiendo…”_

_No sabe si es la estática o la voz de Peggy. No lo sabe y no quiere saberlo. Lo único que sabe es que va a morir pronto en medio de un desierto congelado para evitar las bombas que iban dirigidas a Nueva York._

_“El sábado siguiente en el salón-“_

_No escucha el nombre del salón que le menciona Peggy gracias a la estatica, pero sabe que es ese nuevo que acaban de abrir pues muchos de sus compañeros de batallas han ido a bailar con sus chicas o solo pasar un buen rato entre amigos ese pedazo de tranquilidad que se respira fuera del campo de batalla._

_“Trato hecho.”_

_Puede ver cada vez mas cerca la superficie blanca, el zumbido del aire rompiese sobre aquella superficie de metal de la nave y el frío entrando por los huecos de los vidrios rotos a causa de la pelea con el Cráneo Rojo._

_“A las ocho. No llegues tarde ¿entendiste?”_

_“Recuerda que aun no se bailar.”_

_Le recuerda aquel dato mientras ignora el corazón golpeando salvajemente su pecho, amenazando con salir al menor descuido, observando cada vez mas cerca el hielo mientras pierde altitud cada vez más rápido con cada segundo que transcurre._

_“…Yo te enseñaré. Te espero ahí.”_

_“Espero que la banda toque algo lento.”_

_Trata de imaginarla con aquel vestido rojo que tanto le gusta y combina con el color de sus labios, haciéndola ver como toda una princesa pero con el alma guerrera que tanto le agrada de aquella joven muchacha. Puede ver el hielo a solo unos cuantos metros, pero trata de distraerse mientras le sigue hablando a aquella averiada radio._

_“De verdad odiaría-“_

_Es lo último que logra decir antes de sentir el impacto de manera brusca y aunque es esperada, es salvaje y lo avienta como un muñeco de trapo sin importarle que tenga un escudo para protegerse inútilmente o sea el héroe de aquella nación americana. Siente la escarcha enterrarlo vivo contra alguna superficie de la nave antes de que el aire se vea sustituido con agua helada donde lo llevarían a la inconsciencia y con ello, la muerte._

 

 

Despertó de golpe, sudando frío y tratando de tomar bocadas de aire para así desaparecer la sensación de asfixia que invade su pecho, trata de eliminar aquellas pesadillas y viejos recuerdos dolorosos al utilizar sus manos para restregar su rostro con un poco de fuerza y trata de ignorar el miedo que lo invade mientras el corazón esta latiendo desbocadamente amenazando con romper sus costillas y salir de su pecho.

Se resigna que va a ser una de esas malas noches que ha tenido desde que despertó de aquel bloque de hielo hace varias semanas atrás, antes de levantarse de la cama para ir al baño a lavarse la cara con agua helada para eliminar el sudor frío y ponerse ropa deportiva para salir a correr. Ignora las carpetas que reposan encima de aquella mesa de madera mientras ingresa a la cocina para tomar sus llaves y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Corre por las calles de Brooklyn mientras el aire gélido rosa sus mejillas ya sonrojadas por el frío, el sol asomándose entre los edificios y regalando un poco de calor a las personas que caminan por las calles donde se dirigen a sus labores y deberes diarias, dando así el inicio del día en aquel día helado típico de la temporada en aquella zona de la tan atrojada ciudad de Nueva York.

Siente el aire frío bajando ya de una forma un poco forzada por sus pulmones y lo toma como una señal que ha corrido suficiente por hoy. Se fija a los alrededores, pues no le sorprendería si hubiera llegado corriendo distraídamente a Prospect Park… otra vez.

Se alegra de ver calles que se han vuelto familiares en las ultimas semanas, al parecer no se ha alejado demasiado de aquel departamento que le ha otorgado amablemente S.H.I.E.L.D para su recuperación y adaptación a la sociedad. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa agridulce con aquel pensamiento mientras entra a una pequeño establecimiento y se acomoda su chamarra en el acto; no le es fácil volver a ser un ciudadano común y corriente si tenemos en cuenta que la ultima vez estaba despierto vivía en 1945 peleando contra Nazis por la libertad durante casi tres años consecutivos en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial mientras aterrizaba una nave en el Ártico para evitar la denotación de bombas en tierras estadounidenses y la próxima cosa que conoce al abrir los ojos es que han ganado la guerra, han pasado más de 60 años y la mayoría de sus conocidos están viejos o muertos mientras el sigue con la apariencia con la que desapareció.

Había escuchado que los soldados volvían con heridas ya sean físicas o mentales, lo sabía desde que había hecho su primer intento al ingresar al ejercito y estaba más que preparado para aceptar el precio una vez que logró estar en el campo de batalla. Nunca espero esto, aun le costaba un poco digerirlo por decirlo de alguna manera suave.

“¡Mira por donde caminas, maldito escuincle!”

Ese gritó demasiado cerca lo sacó de sus pensamientos de manera un poco tosca, buscó con la mirada y pudo observar a una figura alta y robusta a unos cuantos metros, al parecer había chocado con una figura más pequeña y de melena castaña, logrando así derramar un poco de café sobre si mismo.

“No es mi culpa que no te fijes por donde caminas por andar distraído observando tu teléfono y tratando de beber mientras tratas de hacer las compras al mismo tiempo.” Le contestó directo y tajante el castaño, con la cabeza en alto sin intimidarse por el reclamo. “No todos pueden hacer varias cosas a la vez y mucho menos en un lugar concurrido. Puede ser demasiado trabajo para usted y su pequeño cerebro, señor.”

“¡Muchacho insolente…!”

¡ _Zas!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces se había interpuesto entre ambos apenas vio la mano alzada de aquel señor, listo para darle una cachetada con fuerza al castaño sin miramientos, deteniendo el golpe cogiéndolo del brazo en el aire y al parecer con fuerza al escuchar el chillido de dolor proveniente de aquel horrible bravucón.

“Le agradecería que se retirara inmediatamente si no quiere que le rompa el brazo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.” Le comenta Steve lenta y pausadamente, tratando de mantener el enojo a raya por lo de hace unos momentos mientras mira al sujeto, que ronda alrededor de los treinta calcula, a los ojos para demostrar que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

Con una mueca y una sacudida brusca para liberar su brazo sale del local, gruñendo por debajo por el café derramado sobre su ropa y al parecer por no salirse con la suya como tenía planeado.

“Gracias.” El rubio volteó para ver al castaño, se estaba sobando el cuello antes de volver a verlo. “Ya sabes, por lo que hiciste con ese sujeto y todo eso… Gracias.”

“Nunca me han agradado los bravucones.”

El castaño solo soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar aquella respuesta inesperada del rubio, antes de tenderle su mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de lado. “Mi nombre es Tony, solo Tony. Es un gusto conocerte chico sin nombre.”

“Steve Rogers.” Aceptó la mano del castaño con un pequeño apretón. “Mucho gusto en conocerte Tony, solo Tony.”

Tony solo rodó los ojos mientras cogía una pequeña canastilla de plástico que estaba a un lado de él y Steve no había notado. “Ha ha, muy gracioso Rogers, aunque he de admitir que me agrada tu sentido del humor.” 

“Me alegra saber que a alguien le agrada mi sentido del humor.” 

No mentía en aquello, pues con las personas que más contacto tenía era con una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D llamada Natasha Romanoff con cierto humor negro e irónico y con Sam Wilson, un ex oficial militar de la Fuerza Aérea actualmente como Consultor de Veteranos con síndrome de Estés Pos Traumático, que hacía referencias hacia ciertos cantantes y grupos musicales que el simplemente desconocía. 

Podría añadir a la lista al Agente Coulson, al compañero de Natasha llamado Barton o al General Fury. Pero a Coulson estaba muy enfrascado en su trabajo como agente, a Barton solo había intercambiado algunas pocas palabras y Fury al parecer no conocía otra cosa que no fuera S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Te prepongo algo.” Le comentó Tony mientras aventaba unos chocolates a la pequeña canasta de  plástico y se dirigía hacia la caja a pagar los productos, Steve lo siguió de cerca ayudándole a sacar las cosas para que la señora mayor con sonrisa amable que estaba detrás del cajero pudiera cobrar. “Deja invitarte un café ¡como muestra de agradecimiento! ya sabes, por salvarme de ese horrible orangután calvo, con cara de jabalí y cerebro de hormiga. No todos los días tienes a un salvador con un buen sentido del humor. ¿Así que dices? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?”

“Solo si aceptas que cargue tus compras a cambio del café.” Ni loco iba a dejar a Tony cargar aquellas tres bolsas de plástico, menos si le iba a acompañar. 

Tony solo rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro exagerado y fingía resignarse. “De acuerdo, tu ganas. ¿Te han dicho que tienes complejo de héroe?”

“…Una que otra persona me ha hecho el comentario.”

“Eres increíble.”

Y así es como Steve Rogers había terminado con Tony en una pequeña cafetería con estilo hogareño y cada quien comiendo una rebanada de pay de manzana acompañado del prometido café mientras platicaban  y bromeaban de todo y nada a la vez, con el único sonido de las personas platicando junto con el sonido del televisor como fondo y el olor a café recién hecho. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado, se sentía como cuando era el viejo Steve, antes de suero, donde la única preocupación era llegar antes de que cayera la noche para no preocupar a su madre mientras se reía por las locuras de su amigo Bucky de camino a casa.

Era un sentimiento agridulce, pero de cierta forma podía en aquella cafetería en compañía del castaño le hacia sentirse como si fuera una persona normal.

“No puedo creer que nunca viste el rey león.” Le comentó Tony una vez que dejo de reír una vez que escuchó aquella anécdota donde el rubio no sabía quien era Simba y se ganara el odio de unos niños pequeños en el parque, antes de tranquilizarse y le diera un trago a su café. “Es una de las mejores películas animadas de Disney que han hecho. ¡Hasta tiene una obra de teatro y todo eso!”

“Aunque no lo creas, la única que he visto es Blancanieves.” En eso no mentía, pues recuerda haber sido una película revolucionaria para la época al ser una de las primeras películas a color. “Si dejamos a un lado el Mago de Oz.”

“Oh, mis tíos adoran esa película. Fuimos a ir a ver una pequeña obra que se hizo en un teatro aquí cerca, gracias a que nos perdimos dimos con este local hace poco.”

“¿Lo descubriste hace poco?” Preguntó extrañado Steve, viendo a Tony darle un mordisco a su rebanada de pay, pues el negocio fácilmente tendría unos años abierto según las fotos que había en la pared. “¿No eres de Brooklyn?”

Tony le dio un trago a su café antes de contestar. “Oh no, nos acabamos de mudar hace poco. Vivimos en Manhattan hace unos años y en Queens una temporada.” 

“Oh.”

“¿Tu siempre viviste en Brooklyn?”

“Si, siempre he vivido aquí hasta que me uní al ejercito.” No era mentira, pues creció en estas calles cuando aun estaba creciendo esta sección de Nueva York. “Aunque es completamente diferente a lo que recordaba.”

“Debe ser extraño irte a servirle a tu país y cuando vuelves esta todo diferente.”

“No tienes ni idea.”

“No, no tengo ni idea.” Le da la razón el castaño mientras se limpia la comisura de los labios. Lo mira directamente y los ojos color chocolate tiene un brillo de sinceridad absoluta cuando vuelve a hablar. “Pero creo que eres una persona valiente al tratar de reanudar la vida que dejaste aun con todo lo que viviste en tu servicio por servir a tu país. No todos regresan con la cordura y voluntad que tu tienes. Ni siquiera las personas que tienen empleos y vidas aburridas la tienen así que…“

Lo último lo dijo con un encogimiento de hombros antes de jugar con una servilleta, una forma de quitarle seriedad al asunto pero que le resultaron valiosas para el rubio. Antes que pudiera decir algo se escuchó una pequeña alarma y que al parecer le recordó algo al menos.

“¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!”

“Lenguaje.”

“Voy a llegar tarde.” Lo ignoró Tony al revisar el reloj de su muñeca antes de acomodarse la bufanda y metía las compras anteriormente hechas torpemente en su mochila, mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa y se levantaba de su lugar. “Siento irme así tan de repente Steve, pero tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otro día.”

“Oh.” Fue todo lo que pudo decir Steve mientras se levantaba también de su lugar. “De acuerdo, entonces espero que nos veremos algún día. Fue un gusto conocerte Tony.”

No sabía que cara había puesto pero al parecer había bajado un poco las defensas del castaño antes de sacar una pluma y escribir algo en la servilleta para un segundo después tendérsela al Capitán América.

“Cuando quieras conocer la mejor película animada de Disney donde involucren a leones o quieras conocer buena música como ‘Los Ramones’ y ‘AC/DC’ hablas a mi teléfono, yo te introduciré a las maravillas que ha dejado la humanidad sin que mueras en el intento.”

Sin mas preámbulos se acomodó la mochila antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. “Hasta luego Rogers.”

“Hasta luego Tony. Prometo llamarte pronto.” Le prometió Steve mientras cogía aquella servilleta y volvía a revisar que aun siguiera en su mano.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando sus labios y haciendo un saludo militar con sus dedos indice y mediano como forma de despedida, salió del establecimiento antes de ponerse a correr una milésima de segundo mas tarde para poder llegar a su destino y con ello desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Steve solo pudo volverse a sentar mientras veía los diez dígitos donde encima de ellos se podía leer claramente _Tony._

No sabía cuanto tiempo tiempo se quedo viendo aquel pedazo de papel, mucho menos cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquella cafetería con aquel extraño pero agradable compañero platicando desde aquel incidente en aquella tienda. Le parecían años en lugar de horas todo lo que había vivido desde esta mañana, pues había aprendido y disfrutado más ese rato que todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto en este nuevo siglo.

Un tono de timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, tardo unos segundo al darse cuenta que ese timbre venía de aquel teléfono celular que le habían otorgado junto con aquel departamento, antes de ver el identificador de llamadas y contestar.

_“¡Hey, Steve!”_

“Hola Sam.”

_“Hombre ¿donde has estado? me prometiste que me ayudarías a repartir algunos volantes y de ahí irnos a comer.”_

“¿Que?” Volteó a ver aquel viejo reloj de pared que había en el local. Mierda, al parecer el también iba a llegar tarde si no se apresuraba. “No te preocupes Sam, estaré ahí a tiempo. Solo me distraje un poco, eso es todo.”

_“¿Todo bien?”_

“Si, si. No te preocupes.” Le tranquilizo Steve mientras salía del establecimiento y salía corriendo hacia aquella institución donde estaba Sam. “Estaré ahí en diez minutos. ¿Que te parece?”

_“Bien, bien. Espera ¿estas corriendo? ¿aún estas corriendo desde la mañana? Hombre, creo que tu tienes un problema con salir a correr todas las mañanas.”_

“¿Es enserio Sam?”

Le preguntó Steve, mientras brincaba un pequeño cartel que estaba en la banqueta y rodeaba a las personas que iban caminando por la acera antes de tomar un atajo atravesando el pequeño parque de juegos y brincar sobre un pequeño arbusto.

_“Contigo todo es posible, Rogers. Tengo que cubrir todas mis bases.”_

“Seguro.” Steve nada mas rodó los ojos, pues a veces su amigo parece ser un poco infantil. “Sam, me podrías hacer un favor cuando llegue?”

_“Claro Steve. ¿Que tipo de favor es?”_

“Nada del otro mundo en realidad. Solo quería que me enseñaras a agregar un nuevo numero a mi lista de contactos en mi teléfono celular.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo mes, nueva actualización. ¡Yey!
> 
> No se que más poner además de agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer, dejar kuddos y cualquier duda, sugerencia sobre la historia dejar su comentario, que con gusto les contestaré lo mejor que pueda (:
> 
> Sin más, les dejo disfrutar la lectura.

“Deberías contactarlo.”

El golpeteo rítmico contra la superficie de la mesa se detuvieron, los dedos congelados en el aire al escuchar aquella sugerencia de la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a el, cruzada de brazos mientras observaba al rubio con una ceja alzada. Steve le regresa la mirada antes de desviarla y continua un segundo después con el repiqueteo sobre la superficie del mueble como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo, solo que ahora utiliza solo las yemas de sus dedos y omite sus uñas para evitar el pequeño sonido que hace el mueble al retumbar.

Natasha solo suspira antes de volver a revisar aquellos reportes de su ultima misión, fingiendo revisar el contenido de aquellas hojas que hay en la carpeta durante varios minutos en silencio, solo con el sonido de aquel repiqueteo suaves causados por su compañero antes de chasquear la lengua y dejar los papeles a un lado.

“Steve.”

“Natasha.”

La oji verde empujó aquellas carpetas que le habían sido entregadas al capitán apenas habían terminado de hacerle exámenes obligatorios cuando despertó, sin dejar de mirarlo en el proceso viendo la mirada dura del rubio al ver las carpetas frente a el.

“Contáctalo.”

“No.”

La voz dejaba entre ver que no había negociación, Natasha solo puede suprimir una sonrisa y pone una leve mueca en su lugar al escucharlo. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabía que era un impulsivo evasivo en cuestión que estuviera relacionado hacia su persona. A veces se pregunta como es posible que tal héroe de guerra pareciera sonar como un niño berrinchudo.

“¿Por que no?” Le preguntó la pelirroja y si no la conociera podría creer su tono inocente.

“Simplemente porque no.”

La pelirroja solo suelta un suspiro. ¿Enserio ese era la persona que el Agente Coulson no dejaba de alardear? Ya se le hacía mucha maravilla que no tuviera ningún defecto en el ‘héroe americano perfecto’ todo el tiempo que se llevaban conociendo.

“Aunque sea toma la molestia de leer lo que tiene adentro sobre él.”

Fue el turno de Steve de soltar un suspiro, relajando un poco sus defensas contra ella, una forma de evitar el dolor de cabeza que se quería hacer presente desde el momento en que todo giraba hacia el contenido de aquellas carpetas.

“¿Porque tanto interés en que lo vuelva a ver, Romanoff?” Le preguntó Steve, en tono cansado, dejando un lado sus dedos golpear contra la superficie de la mesa. “Han pasado casi sesenta años desde la ultima vez que lo vi, el cual fue uno de los momentos más horribles de mi vida.”

Natasha solo se queda en silencio, mirándolo y analizando las palabras y el lenguaje corporal de su compañero. Cambia su postura recta por una cansada, como si estar ahí fuera una de las cosas más agotadoras que ha hecho en todo el día. Tal vez así sea.

“Porque tienes a alguien de tu pasado que te puede ayudar a entender el futuro.” Se levanta de su asiento con pereza pero su mirada es decidida. “Tal vez pienses que es lo mejor, pero siempre estará esta pregunta rondando en tu cabeza ‘que hubiera pasado si…’ “

La pelirroja se permite soltar una pequeña mueca bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, antes que deje su cara en blanco, de manera profesional, y aquellos ojos verdes se posen sobre los azules. “Rogers, no todos tienen esta oportunidad como la que tu tienes. Piensa en ello.”

Sin esperar la contestación del viejo soldado da media vuelta y sale con paso decidido hacia la salida, perdiéndose por el pasillo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, dejándolo solo con aquellas carpetas frente a el.

Se queda mirando aquellas carpetas durante un rato antes de desviar la mirada unos momentos y volverlos a posar nuevamente sobre las carpetas; el único sonido que lo acompaña es el de su propia respiración, el eco de pisadas y susurros lejanos, cortesía de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que pasan cerca y se dirigen hacia su destinos para completar sus tareas.

Con incertidumbre y las palabras de Natasha retumbando en su cabeza, decide tomar las únicas dos carpetas que hay sobre la mesa, y cogiendo un poco de aire para calmar su acelerado corazón, decide abrir una de ellas donde muy bien sabe que pertenece a ‘James Buchanan Barnes’. 

Lo primero que puede ver es una fotografía vieja en la parte superior sujeta por un clip, una foto cuando se unió al ejercito vestido con su uniforme acompañada con la hoja de su curriculum de servicio en el campo de batalla; puede leer toda su información básica para ingresar en el ejercito tales como su nombre completo, edad, estatura, peso, color de cabello y ojos y enfermedades hereditarias que pudieran impedir su reclutamiento. Cuando le da la vuelta, puede ver una carta dirigida a los Barnes donde dan sus condolencias sobre la muerte en batalla de su amigo.

Siente un nudo a la garganta tan solo ver aquel pedazo de papel pues bien sabe que el único pariente que podría haber recibido aquella noticia -además de él- era Rebecca Barnes, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Trata de no imaginar el sentimiento que debió sentir Rebecca de tan solo veintidós al leer la carta dandole la noticia en forma formal y fría, sin tener siquiera un cuerpo al que llorar ni para darle digna sepultura.

Se lleva una mano a su rostro, restregando en el proceso sus ojos pera evitar el sentimiento de culpa lo invada al no estar con ella en esos momentos donde más necesitaba consuelo. Queda en esa posición durante unos segundos más hasta que su respiración levemente agitada se tranquiliza y con ello las ganas de continuar.

Al pasar la siguiente pagina se encuentra con varias fotografías en blanco y negro de baja calidad donde puede ver una figura humana y nada más. No hay informes, no hay nada que le revele algo de información o muestre algo que el viejo soldado reconozca. Decide dejar esas fotografías a un lado para ver las siguientes páginas; informes médicos, evaluaciones físicas y psicológicas, resúmenes breves de sus episodios post traumático… Toda información resumida de forma simple pero fácil de digerir la información.

Cuando llega la ultima hoja no hay fotografías que la acompañen, solo hay datos con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, estado de salud, posición que adquirió en S.H.I.E.L.D y su nuevo estado civil.

Casado.

Joder. Bucky, su mejor -por no decir el único- amigo de toda su vida, que habían crecido juntos a tal punto de considerarlo como el hermano que nunca tuvo, el que estuvo ahí cuando su madre había muerto de tuberculosis, el que fue su compañero de armas y había visto caer al precipicio en aquellas montañas heladas y había lamentado su muerte hasta que se enteró que había sobrevivido y terminado en la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D después de varios años… Estaba casado.

Se deja caer hacia atrás, chocando su espalda con el respaldo de la silla en la cual yace sentado y se lleva una mano detrás de su cuello endurecido a causa de todo lo que ha leído y su cerebro ha procesado toda esa cantidad de información. Pasa su mirada por aquellos papeles y fotografías que ha visto y leído durante las ultima hora y media, preguntándose que hacer. A veces se pregunta porque su vida se volvió tan complicada.

Vuelve a pasar la mirada sobre aquellos papeles, antes de que su vista quede en la ultima hoja que ha terminado de leer y suelte el aire que había estado conteniendo antes de coger la hoja y con ello una decisión.

_“¿Hola?”_

_“Em. Hola.”_ Es la única respuesta que puede dar. Jesús, ¿era la voz de una niña? ¿se había equivocado al marcar? _“Disculpa ¿de casualidad estoy llamando a la casa de James Barnes?”_

 _“¿Quien lo busca?”_ Preguntó la niña de forma recelosa y tangente, sospecha que no ha de tener más de diez según calcula el rubio. Chica lista.

“Rikki ¿con quien estas hablando por teléfono?” Le pregunta Bucky al ver a la pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo sujetando el teléfono de la cocina apenas la ve.

La niña mira al castaño, relaja su mirada seria y tapa el teléfono para que la persona que se encuentra en la otra línea no los escuche. “Alguien esta preguntando por ti.”

Bucky trata de mantener la calma le regala una sonrisa a la pequeña. “¿Porque no coges unas galletas y vas con Arno a ver la televisión mientras yo atiendo el teléfono? Ahorita los alcanzo.”

Rikki todavía se veía indecisa en entregar el teléfono, pasando su mirada a Bucky, al teléfono y las galletas hechas el día anterior mordiendo levemente sus labios. Bucky viendo la indecisión de la oji avellana decidió jugar su ultima carta. “Yo le digo a tu madre que yo me comí cinco de las galletas que hizo ayer, ahora anda cogelas antes de que llegue.”

“Que sean doce galletas.”

“Ocho.”

“Hecho.”

Y sin más la pequeña le pasó el teléfono, antes de coger las ocho galletas prometidas y dirigirse corriendo escaleras arriba para ver la televisión, dejándolo solo en la cocina con la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono. Una vez que escucha el leve portazo y el sonido de caricaturas como fondo,  decide que es momento para tomar la llamada.

_“¿Hola?”_

_“…”_ Puede escuchar un leve sonido al otro lado de la linea. Hay unos segundos de silencio y si no fuera porque escucha una respiración casi superficial podría haber considerado que se había cortado la llamada. _“¿…Bucky?”_

Ahora fue el turno de Bucky al quedarse mudo al escuchar su nombre de aquella persona al otro lado del teléfono. Siente su boca seca y un nudo que se le instala en la garganta, decide aclararse la garganta e intenta que su voz salga con naturalidad. _“¿Steve?”_

Steve casi se pone a llorar de la felicidad al escuchar la voz familiar de su amigo por teléfono. Dios, no sabía hasta ese momento cuanto le hacía falta escucharlo. _“Hey, Bucky.”_

El mencionado solo suelta una risa al escucharlo y el rubio no puede evitar unírsele. Pareciera que todo los problemas y pesadillas se habían esfumado y volvía a ser aquel muchachito de Brooklyn de tan solo dieciséis.

 _“Me alegro saber que has decidido contactarme.”_ Le comenta Bucky con voz tranquila una vez que se han tranquilizado y dejado las risas a un lado. Steve solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquel tono tan familiar antes de que empiecen los reclamos. _“¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he tratado de contactarme contigo?”_

 _“Bucky… yo solo-”_ Trata de justificarse el rubio antes de interrumpirse a si mismo buscando las palabras adecuadas. _“Yo… Verás… Yo- hum, yo solo…-”_

 _“Tres. Meses.”_ Fue la única respuesta de Bucky, haciendo que Steve se quedara quieto y en su lugar surgiera el instinto de supervivencia al escuchar el tono que le regalaba el castaño. “ _Tres jodidos meses he estado buscando una forma de contactarme contigo, has ignorado mis llamadas y mis visitas cuando estabas en el área medica de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Y me llamas poco antes de que decida irrumpir en tu nuevo departamento en el que ahora te has instalado?”_

Siente el sentimiento de culpa y resiste el impulso de bajar la vista mientras juega con sus pies al escuchar los regaños de Bucky, de los cuales esta seguro que la difunta Winifred Barnes estaría orgullosa al saber que su primogénito ha perfeccionado la técnica de culpa que solo saben manejar las madres. En su lugar solo pone una mueca al escucharlo.

_“Lo siento.”_

_“¿Lo sientes?”_ Escucha el tono de reproche y Steve no puede negar que se lo tiene bien merecido.

 _“…Lo lamento.”_ Es lo único que puede decir Steve y hay un silencio en la linea. El rubio decide continuar. _“Lamento no haberte querido ver pero tenía miedo ¿sabes? todo esto de que ya no estemos en 1945, ya no estemos en guerra y despertar en un mundo futurista…”_

_“Steve…”_

_“Creo que tenía miedo ¿sabes?”_ Le interrumpe Steve al escuchar la voz condescendiente de Bucky. _“A veces creo que todo esto es un sueño extraño de mi mente y que me despertare en medio del campo de batalla y tu estarás muerto, y…”_

_“¿Steve?”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“Cállate.”_

Se quedaron en silencio solo unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas, cualquier sentimiento de culpa e incomodidad desapareciendo en ese instante y solo cuando deciden controlar sus risas saben que todo esta perdonado y olvidado.

 _“¿Porque no nos reunimos un día de estos y revivimos los viejos tiempo?”_ Le pregunta Bucky de repente. “ _Ya sabes, salir un rato, hablar de nuestras vidas… Conseguirte pareja…”_

 _“¡Bucky!”_ El rubio siente sus mejillas calientes al escuchar lo último y escucha la risa del castaño al otro lado de la linea.

_“Entonces ¿que dices? ¿como los viejos tiempos?”_

_“Hasta el final de la línea.”_

Bucky solo sonríe con nostalgia al escuchar aquello. Sacude su cabeza para alejar el sentimentalismo y decide contentarse en su amigo. _“¿Recuerdas el viejo restaurante de los Russo? ¿Porque no nos vemos ahí un día de estos?”_

_“¿El viernes a las doce?”_

_“Te veré ahí entonces.”_ Es la única afirmación que necesita escuchar Steve. _“Por cierto, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy.”_

 _“¿Como lo haría? Si toda la estupidez te la has llevado contigo.”_ Es la única respuesta que le da. “Te veré ahí Bucky.”

Y sin más Steve colgó, dejando a Bucky con el teléfono en mano antes de colgar también mientras siente sus mejillas doloridas por todo lo que ha reído en aquella llamada, mientras escucha la puerta de la entrada abierta y cerrada antes ver a Tony ingresar a la cocina con varias cajas de pizza en brazos.

“Hey, ¿porque tan feliz? ¿por fin tu equipo pudo ganar un juego?” Le preguntó burlonamente el joven.

“Muchacho insolente, ven aquí y déjame ayudarte con las cajas.” Fue la única contestación que le da Bucky antes de quitarle las cajas de comida y ponerlas en la mesa, antes de volver su atención a Tony. “¿Como te fue con el doctor?

“Me fue bien, no te preocupes.” Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero al ver los ojos buscando algún rasguño decidir tranquilizarlo. “Todo esta bien, ya sabes solo fue una simple revisión. El bebé esta bien, yo estoy bien. Y mira, me dio mi dotación de calcio para el bebé. ¿Ves?”

Agitó el pequeño frasco de pastillas en medio de ambos, el oji castaño regalándole una sonrisa al oji azul antes que Peggy ingresara a la cocina. “No te preocupes, puedo confirmar que nuestro Tony esta diciendo la verdad. Y tu joven genio, ve por Rikki y Arno para que se laven las manos y bajen a comer.”

Haciendo un saludo militar la mira decidido aunque sus ojos se puede ver que están riendo. “Señor, si señor.”

Y sin más se va corriendo escaleras arriba antes de atormentar a los más pequeños de la casa. Una vez que desaparece de la vista, Peggy lo vuelve a mirar y pose una mano en uno de sus brazos como una forma de tranquilizarlo. “No te preocupes, todo salió bien. Tony y el bebé lo están haciendo excelente, solo evitar el estrés, movimientos bruscos y cargar cosas pesadas. Lo normal.”

Bucky solo mira a su esposa y afirma con la cabeza, tranquilizándose al saber que todo iba bien con su muchacho antes de coger aire y soltar la noticia. “Steve me llamó. Quiere que nos veamos el viernes en el viejo restaurante italiano de los Russo.”

“Cariño, esas son excelentes noticias.” Exclama feliz, después de salir de su sorpresa inicial. “Te dije que no era necesario ir a irrumpir en su departamento.”

“¿Me hubieras detenido?” Pregunta Bucky, mientras saca los platos para poner la mesa y mira a Peggy ayudándolo con la tarea, escuchando varias pisadas dirigiéndose a la cocina.

“Claro que no, alguien tiene que abrir la puerta y tu amor, eres pésimo en hacerlo sin romperla.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no se que decir además que me había quedado trabada y la escuela consume parte de mi tiempo... creo que maldigo eso ultimo y exceso de ideas para nuevas historias, uhm...

Se remueve entre las sábanas durante unos momentos antes que suelte un bufido y golpeé de forma suave pero frustrado el colchón, moviendo su mano al viejo reloj de cuerda que marca una hora que podría considerarse oficialmente como una noche de insomnio, haciendo que el castaño entierre la cabeza unos instantes en la almohada antes que decida patear las sábanas de la cama y se dirija a la cocina después de pensarlo unos instantes al quedarse sentado viendo a la nada y restregarse la cara de forma repetida.

Baja las escaleras en silencio con solo la ayuda de la pequeña lámpara encendida que hay en el pasillo hasta que llega a la cocina y se atreve a encender la luz para dirigirse a tomar una taza y prepararse un café. En la casa solo reina el silencio, con el sonido de la cafetera como fondo decide coger las libretas, plumas y papeles para distraerse con pequeñas notas que tiene pendiente antes de tomar asiento.

Apuntes, planos, contratos que no quiere leer, papeles, papeles y más papeles con su nombre… y una hoja con la lista de las compas, uh. Coge la pluma que tiene cerca y anota ‘leche, galletas, papel de baño y chocolates’ remarcando la palabra chocolates varias veces y tachando el tocino de la lista.

“Espero que no estes tachando el tocino de la lista.”

Tony solo levantó la vista para posarlo en la figura de Bucky al verlo tomar asiento y posar una taza enfrente suyo. El joven solo puede llevarse la taza a los labios como escudo para evadir la respuesta antes de separarse sorprendido viendo la taza.

“Esto no es café.”

“No, no lo es.” Es la única respuesta que le da mientras bebe de su propia taza. “Pésima idea cuando sientes el estómago revuelto. Me lo agradecerás algún día.”

“Uh hum.” Es lo que dice antes de beber leche con chocolate en lugar de café. “¿No deberías estar dormido?”

“Es lo mismo que te podría preguntar a ti.”

El oji castaño no dice nada, solo se pone a jugar con la manga de su pijama una vez que baja su taza sin levantar la vista y solo haciendo una simple mueca. Puede escuchar un suspiro por parte del mayor pero no le presta atención hasta que siente unos brazos rodeándole como cuando solo era un niño.

Bucky sospecha que Tony ha tenido pesadillas, cosa recurrente después de la muerte de sus padres pero que han disminuido con el paso de los días cosa que agradece pero sospecha que tiene que ver con la presión que siente sobre el futuro del legado de la empresa familiar y con su embarazo. Le regala un abrazo y lo guía hacia la sala de estar para poner la televisión en algún canal de viejas películas.

“Hey, lo que estés pensando déjalo aun lado. ¿De acuerdo?” Es lo único que dice el mayor viendo a su ahijado. “Deja todos los problemas a los adultos.”

“¡Pero-!”

“¡Chist! No hables, es mi parte favorita.” Le tapa la boca con el brazo de metal mientras ve la escena de acción hasta que se termina e ignora al joven que solo rueda los ojos. “Okay, ya puedes hablar.”

“A veces me pregunto porque te hice tu nuevo brazo.”

“Porque soy tu tío favorito.”

“Más bien porque estas casado con la tía Peggy y ella es genial.” Le responde burlón. “Además ella da más miedo que tu.”

Lo siguiente que sabe es que esta en brazos del mayor después de recibir un golpe con un cojín antes de empezar a reír. Ríe hasta que le duele la tripa y le falta el aire, incluso se da cuenta que ha llorado de la risa al sentir las mejillas humedad y la vista borrosa, por lo que ve no es el único ya que Bucky parece estar igual. No dicen absolutamente nada y el de ojos aguamarina solo puede atraer al muchacho a su costado como si fuera un crío de tres y no de diecinueve, miran la vieja película en silencio hasta que los créditos pasan por la pantalla y puede darse cuenta que el menor se ha quedado dormido en algún momento.

“Veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir.”

Bucky solo puede voltear antes de ver la figura de su esposa acercarse y tapar a Tony con una frazada. “Peggy ¿que haces despierta tan tarde? Deberías estar descansando.”

“Igual que tu.” Es la contestación de la mujer mientras acaricia los cabellos de su esposo. “Además no estabas en la cama y Tony tampoco estaba en su habitación.”

“No podía dormir.” Le confiesa.

“¿Pesadillas?”

“Nervios.”

“Oh.” Es la única respuesta inteligente de la mujer durante unos momentos, antes de apagar la tele, ponerse frente a su marido y decidir volver a hablar. “Eres Bucky Barnes, el mejor agente y héroe de guerra que he conocido sin contar que eres un excelente padre y esposo. Una salida con tu viejo amigo de la infancia no es nada.”

“No es solo mi amigo de la infancia Peggy, es **EL** amigo de la infancia.” Le recordó el ex- soldado. “¿Que le voy a decir? ‘¡Oh, hola Steve! Sabes, no morí aquella vez que caí del tren sino sobreviví gracias a los experimentos que los bastardos de HYDRA me hicieron cuando me rescataste aquella vez y además me encontraron, me volvieron un asesino que congelaban cierto tiempo pero me dieron un brazo robótico de la mejor tecnología debido a que perdí el mío. ¡Por cierto! Me case con tu chica y formamos una familia hermosa ¿no es genial?’ Peggyyyy…”

“Admito que tu discurso puede ser mejor. ¡Ah, ah! Déjame terminar Barnes.” Lo calla la castaña con aquella mirada castaña que solo ella sabe dar. “Iras a aquella cita, te reunirás con Steve, reirás, enojarás y lloraras todo lo que quieras; hablaras de tu vida durante estos años, presumirás a toda tu familia y lo invitarás a cenar un día de estos, de preferencia esa noche.”

“¿Tienes en cuenta que hay una posibilidad que me rompa la nariz cuando sepa que me case contigo, verdad?”

“Lo se.” Le regala un beso en la mejilla mientras palmea su hombro. “Igual que nuestro primer encuentro en aquella misión.”

“Que romántico.” Exclama con ironía. “Nada mejor que una nariz rota, un tobillo torcido, costillas lastimadas y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo que me regalaste aquella vez. Preocupante cuando me veas con propuesta de matrimonio si me rompe la nariz.”

“Pelearé por la mano de mi esposo alfa si es necesario.”

“Mi héroe.”

Peggy solo puede besarlo de forma suave pero rápida antes de sonreírle. “Siempre. Ahora ayudarme a llevar a Tony a su habitación, no creo que el sillón sea un buen lugar para dormir sino quiere amanecer con el cuello torcido. Ahorita los alcanzo.”

Sin más preámbulos Bucky carga al joven, acomodando en brazos antes de subir a las escaleras y dejarlo en su propia cama. Peggy solo puede ver la figura de los chicos subir por las escaleras antes de que se dirija a la cocina y ponga las tazas en el fregadero, topándose con los documentos que estaba leyendo Tony momentos atrás asiendo que suelte un suspiro al leer aquellas hojas que hablaban sobre las empresas STARK.

Maldice por debajo y se recuerda que no es buena idea desaparecer a todos los asociados de la empresa, los cuales exigen la presencia de su muchacho. Mira nuevamente aquellas hojas antes de tomarlas, ponerlas en un cajón de su estudio y hace un pequeño recordatorio de solucionarlo mas tarde a una hora coherente antes de subir.

Lo último que recuerda es irse a la cama al lado de su esposo y lo siguiente es el ruido de las puertas abrirse, personas hablando y alguien gritando por el pasillo mientras corre, anunciando así otro día normal en aquella casa y con ello levantarse de la cama.

Gruñendo por debajo se apresura para darse un baño y prepararse para un nuevo día si quiere tener una casa intacta y conservar el microondas. Cuando esta lista, baja por las escaleras y puede ver que cada quien esta sobre su desayuno o en el caso de Bucky lavando los platos mientras que Tony revisa sus notas y los mete en su mochila, mordiendo distraídamente los hot cakes.

“Tony, deja a un lado eso y come bien.” Es lo primero que dice al entrar a la cocina y coge una taza con café que le tiende Bucky. “Buenos días. Una taza con café para cambiar el día pero una taza de té para conquistar el mundo.”

“Por eso no tienes té en la mañana.” Es la respuesta que le da Bucky antes de darle un beso acompañado con un ‘buenos días.’

“Mamá sería genial si gobernara el mundo.” Exclama Rikki antes de darle una mordida a su desayuno. “Todos tendríamos cosas de agentes secretos y misiones geniales… ¡Yo quiero mi nombre de espía!”

“Y por eso tu tampoco tienes chocolate y tienes jugo de naranja en las mañanas.”

“¡Pero papá-!”

“¡Yo quiero el nuevo juguete del Agente Coulson!”

“Si quieren mi opinión: Sharon tiene la culpa.”

“¡Tony!”

“¡Muy bien todos tranquilos!” Exclama la mujer una vez que se termina su café. “Rikki termina de desayunar y ve por tu mochila; Arno limpia tus mejillas que tienes un poco de jalea por usar tus hot cakes como almohada; Tony deja tu teléfono si no quieres que lo confisque y Bucky ve por el auto.”

Cada quien se fue a hacer lo que les pidieron, incluso el joven genio tuvo que regresarse a tomarse sus pastillas y coger su mochila. “Hasta luego tía, te veré más tarde.”

“¿No quieres que te llevemos?” Le pregunta preocupada, pues bien sabe que no ha dormido bien y la noche anterior confirmo sus sospechas.

“No te preocupes por mi, iré a la universidad por unos papeles y estaré un rato con Sharon. Veremos Doctor Who.”

“Excelente programa, me pregunto quien te recomiendo tan grandioso y maravilloso programa inglés.”

“Ha ha.” Es lo único que dice antes de besarle la mejilla. “Y luego dicen de donde saque la modestia. Como sea prometo estar antes de la cena.”

“Dile a Sharon que la espero también a la hora de la cena.” Le dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y veía como despeinaba a los menores de la casa. “Tendremos visitas para la cena.”

“Genial, traeremos pastel para el postre cuando terminemos las compras.”

“Ah no.” Exclama el ojos aguamarina al entrar con las llaves del auto y las mochilas. “Eso si que no. Tu iras por Rikki a recogerla de su clase de gimnasia y yo iré con Arno a hacer las compras; no dejaré que tu influyas el destino del tocino.”

“¡No -tsk- te escucho, s- se esta- tsk- cortando la señal!”

“¡Estamos frente a frente!”

La única respuesta que recibe Bucky es el portazo de la puerta por la que acaba de salir Tony, ignorando la risa de los demás para salir corriendo de ahí. El castaño solo puede suspirar y mirar a los otros dos niños. “Cualquier cosa que haga Tony…”

“…Hagamos todo lo contrario al menos que lo autorices tu o este un adulto a un lado.” Terminaron los chicos mientras observaban al castaño.

Peggy solo puede girar los ojos antes de salir por la misma puerta y subirse en el asiento del conductor. A veces se pregunta porque no ha terminado loca, pero en el transcurso del camino se da cuenta que si pudo soportar las locuras y extravagancias de Howard y las misiones de SHIELD, su familia es lo más normal y aburrida a comparación.

Cuando esta a punto de bajarse frente a las instalaciones de SHIELD se detiene unos momentos y gira para mirar a su acompañante. “Recuerda: iras, hablaras con Steve y lo invitarás a cenar, si no lo haces dormirás no en el cuarto de invitados ni en el sillón sino en una habitación de aquí.” Señalo el edificio en donde trabajaban. “¿A quedado claro?”

La única respuesta que recibe es solo un beso por parte del castaño antes de romperlo y regalarle una sonrisa coqueta con las cuales la conquistó. Sin decirle nada solo le palmea la mejilla con suavidad a aquel viejo veterano antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse a su trabajo, donde arreglará  aquellos papeles que yacen debajo de su brazo principalmente.

Cuando la ve pasar por aquellas puertas solo puede soltar todo el aire contenido y trata de darse ánimos mientras se dirige al restaurante italiano de los Russo. Respira profundo y hace un movimiento con los hombros para relajarse un poco y sí evitar que los nervios lo invadan y le hagan cometer tremenda estupidez.

Cuando se baja del automóvil y se encamina hacia el restaurante tiene un momento de duda pero decide descartarlo e ingresa con confianza que sinceramente no sentía en aquellos momentos, pues bien sabe que al menor descuido daría media vuelta y manejaría sin rumbo, volviendo a casa después de una semana cuando el enojo de Peggy hubiera disminuido aunque sea un poco.

Cuando lo ve es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo e incluso puede jurar que se ve mejor que aquella vez que estaban en aquellos campos de guerra. Es como simplemente el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto, tanto que incluso podría haber desencajado un poco si hubiera llevado en aquel entonces su uniforme puesto incluso en medio de aquel viejo restaurante.

Steve es el primero en acercarse una vez que se topa con la figura de Bucky apenas lo ve, dios se le hace sorprendente verlo tan joven pues en su mente ya era una persona anciana de cabellera blanca como la leche y su cara llena de arrugas a causa de la edad no a una persona unos cuantos años mayor que él desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Bien podría jurar que solo se han separado uno que otro año y nada más.

Lo único que puede hacer con su mente totalmente en blanco es decir el nombre de su amigo y tenderle la mano, la cual es aceptada y utilizada para atraerlo a un abrazo de oso por parte del castaño y el rubio solo puede responderlo de la misma intensidad. No le sorprendería que se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento, pues su amigo esta sano y salvo, y eso para Steve es lo más importante y nada más.

Cuando se separan hay bromas por parte de ambos para relajar un poco el sentimentalismo y un poco la incomodidad; hablan de todo lo que ha pasado mientras el estaba congelado y recordando los viejos tiempos, haciendo una que otra comparación de aquellas dos épocas que han vivido y una que otra broma sobre ello es bien recibida. Le alegra saber que no es el único que ha sufrido en adaptarse en este año futurista y nuevo para él, riéndose abiertamente cuando le cuenta aquel incidente cuando usó por primera vez el microondas.

Comen amenamente entre platicas y cuando esta a punto de preguntar a Bucky por su familia hay un sonido proveniente de su pantalón. Puede ver que es uno de esos teléfonos celulares que todo el mundo usa y puede ver a su amigo haciendo una ligera mueca al ver la pantalla antes que su rostro se ilumine como aquellas veces que le conseguía una cita doble y lo mire con inocencia.

“Hey, Steve ¿que te parecería si me acompañas a pasar a la escuela y de paso te quedas a cenar?”

No necesito decirle dos veces y aun en medio de sus titubeos por tan repentina acción aceptó. Fueron a una escuela básica ‘kindergarden’ se recuerda mentalmente al escucharlo del castaño y le presenta al pequeño peli negro con ojos azules que lo mira con curiosidad que responde al nombre de Arno; acompaña a ambos al centro comercial y compran todo lo que hay en la lista de compras, el pequeño haciendo preguntas curiosas de acuerdo a su edad y contando una que otra anécdota. Ríe cuando escucha hablar sobre las travesuras que ha realizado con Rikki y sospecha que es la niña que le contestó aquella vez mientras se dirigen hacia la casa.

Las luces yacen prendidas y ayuda a Bucky a guardar los suplementos adquiridos en aquella compra. Suele hacerle bromas cuando le menciona que ha estado viendo y mensajero alguien, tanto que incluso le pregunta cuando sería la boda. La única respuesta que le da es un golpe en el brazo y nada más pues escuchan la puerta abrirse y varias personas hablando mientras ingresan a la vivienda.

Se queda en una pieza al escuchar aquellas voces, pues las reconoce todas y sus sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando los ve y Arno los saluda: a su vecina Sharon (¿no se llamaba Kate?), a una niña de cabellos caoba que sospecha que es Rikki, a Peggy (¡la dulce y valiente Peggy! viva y joven como si el tiempo fuera simplemente una vieja amiga) y a Tony, que venia hablando animadamente hasta que se quedo quieto en su lugar.

“¿Steve?” Pregunta el joven cuando lo ve. “Amm tío Bucky ¿no se supone que íbamos a cenar con un amigo tuyo? ¿Como diablos contestaste a mi nuevo amigo Steve?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz 14 de febrero hermosos lectores!
> 
> Mi actualización después de varias lunas, así que espero que lo disfruten chicos (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Entonces ¿como te fue?”

Solo puede gruñir en respuesta a la pregunta de la espía mientras entierra la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados que tiene sobre la mesa. Solo puede escuchar una risita burlona por parte de la pelirroja y siente sus orejas se calientan a causa de la vergüenza al recordar la noche hace unos días.

“¿Tan mal entonces, Rogers?”

“Déjame solo, Romanov.” Dice el rubio aun con la cabeza enterrada y aunque su respuesta suena débil al ser sofocada a causa de su posición, se puede imaginarse la sonrisa burlona adornando el rostro de aquella peligrosa mujer. Se contiene las ganas de soltar un quejido.

Hay un silbido y ahora no puede evitar soltar un quejido lastimero digno de una adolescente en plena crisis existencial. “Wow, nunca había visto tanta miseria en tan solo una persona. ¿Que es lo que te pasó? ¿Te topaste con tu ex y tu novia juntos?”

El arquero se ríe por su propio chiste y el capitán se pregunta cuales serían los posibles castigos que le daría Fury si decidiera aventar a su compañero por la ventana ‘por accidente’. ¿Natasha vengaría a Clint o le ayudará a esconder el cadáver cuando se entere que Clint se comió la ultima rebanada de pizza que tenía escondida?

“De hecho fue a cenar a la casa de su ex donde esta su novio actual.” Le aclara su mujer y puede escuchar un jadeo por parte del arquero a causa de la sorpresa y ríe con más ganas hasta que escucha los jadeos buscando aire poco después de exclamar que le duele la panza entre risa y risa.

“¡Tony no es mi novio!” Grita y puede sentir su cara ardiendo, sospecha que su cara esta completamente roja  igual que sus orejas y maldice entre dientes por su piel demasiado blanca gracias a sus raíces Irlandesas. “Y no fui a cenar a la casa de ninguna ex.”

“Segurooo…”

Steve solo suelta un lamento que evoluciona a un grito de batalla antes de levantarse de la silla de golpe, haciendo que el arquero suelte un pequeño chillido poco masculino a causa de la sorpresa antes de salir corriendo lejos y brincar poco después hacia uno de los ductos de ventilación haciendo que el soldado gruña por haber escapado su presa y hace un recordatorio mental de pedir los planos sobre sistemas de ventilación que hay en el edificio. En cambio solo puede tomar los últimos reportes que no ha entregado y solo se los puede dar a Hill de pasada cuando la ve platicando con un sujeto con una bata blanca, haciendo que la morena mire sorprendida por unas milésimas de segundo cuando ve al rubio continuar con su camino.

“¿A donde vas, Rogers?” Grita María viendo la figura de Steve alejarse por el pasillo. “¿Por que me das esto?”

“Lo siento, me tengo que ir¿le podrías entregar mis reportes a Fury? ¡Gracias Hill, te debo una!”

 “¡Rogers!” 

Es lo único que escucha Steve al cerrarse las puertas del elevador y hace una mueca al identificar aquel tono de voz que acompañaba el rostro incrédulo de aquella mujer, no le sorprendería que se cobrará aquella pequeña escena digna de una preparatoria que de uno de las dignas oficinas de espionaje y seguridad que hay en el continente americano.

Su celular suena y solo puede darle clic en ignorar una vez que ve que el identificador muestra el nombre de _‘Natasha’_ en la pantalla, por el momento no quiere hablan con ella y mucho menos por aquel berrinche que le acaba de hacer a la mano derecha de Fury, con el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse sabe que le preguntaría por tal berrinche que hizo en las oficinas después de burlarse un poco por el estado deprimido y vergonzoso que se carga desde que llegó aquella mañana.

Tanto es su vergüenza hacia su persona que decide caminar todo el camino, no se toma la molestia de tomar un taxi o el metro ni mucho menos ponerse a correr. Lo único que quiere es en este momento es caminar mientras la desgracia le persigue por lo que reste de su vida en este nuevo siglo enterrado debajo de las mantas y encerrado dentro de las cuatro paredes de su recámara en su nuevo departamento cortesía de SHIELD.

Casi puede escuchar a su difunta madre, Sarah Rogers, decirle que esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua mientras ve a su difunto padre, Josep Rogers, que solo asentir con la cabeza dandole la razón a su mujer.

Suspirando resignado solo puede ingresar la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de su nuevo hogar mientras calcula algunos 60 ó 70 años más quizá podría salir de ahí una vez que ha disminuido la incomodidad por aquella extraña y excéntrica reunión con sus viejos y nuevos amigos en una mesa.

“Necesitarás comprar más crema de cacahuate, esta apunto de acabarse y tu galón de leche esta a punto de expirar.”

“¡Jesús!” Exclama el alfa llevándose una mano al corazón girando rápidamente hasta su sala de estar donde puede ver a un Tony estirado cómodamente en el gran sillón que esta frente al televisor.

“Mi nombre es Tony. To-ny, no Jesús.”

“¡¿Como entraste en mi casa?!”

“Soy un genio ¿recuerdas?” Le dice el castaño levantando una ceja en el proceso y en sus ojos puede leer el _‘Duh’_ que es demasiado obvio para el rubio. “Necesitas re decorar, es demasiado aburrido ¿como no te deprimes todos los días al ver tu departamento? Enserio, creí que habías aprendido algo en nuestras pláticas.”

Steve solo puede llevarse una mano a su frente, su entrecejo fruncido en el proceso y decide que hoy es el día de hacerle la vida imposible. “¿Que haces aquí, Tony?”

“No contestabas mis mensajes.” Le contesta y eso hace que el alfa levante la cabeza viendo al omega. “Así que decidí hacerte una visita. ¡Ta da!”

“Tony, no puedes aparecer dentro de las casas de las demás personas sin el consentimiento de ellos, eso no es correcto por no decir ilegal.”

“¡Pero traje pay de manzana como ofrenda!” Exclama ofendido y es cuando se da cuenta que en efecto hay uno en la barra que divide la cocina del pequeño comedor. “¡No puedes correrme de tu casa cuando traje una ofrenda en modo de disculpa!”

Steve solo puede cruzarse de brazos mientras su vista se desvía de Tony al pay y viceversa, sabe que debería estar molesto por invadir su departamento (y una parte de él lo esta) pero por otro lado hay una parte que se alegra al saber que una persona se ha preocupado y tomado la molestia de saber si él esta bien… Aunque sospecha que Bucky ha tenido que ver con el pay, aquel cabeza dura era de los pocos que sabían su debilidad eterna hacia los pays de manzana.

Maldito cabrón que tiene como amigo.

Resignado acepta su derrota antes de dirigirse hacia aquel manjar y coger dos rebanadas antes de tenderle un plato al castaño, el cual acepta y le hace un espacio en el sillón. “La próxima vez espero que me avises antes de que asaltes mi alacena.”

“No es mi culpa que ignores tus mensajes.” Le dice antes de llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca mientras ve el reality show que hay en televisión. “Son las consecuencias que tienes que pagar.”

Ven el programa en silencio, viendo las personas concursando por dichos talentos que tienen esperando pasar a la próxima ronda mientras comen. Ninguno de los dos dice absolutamente nada y solo cuando el programa va a cortes comerciales es cuando el rubio decide hablar sin despegar la vista del televisor. “¿Por que estas aquí en realidad, Tony?”

“No contestabas mis mensajes.” Le repite el castaño que no se molesta en voltear a verlo. “Creí que había quedado ese punto claro.”

“¿Así que decidiste que era buena idea entrar a mi casa sin avisar?”

“Es mejor que ignorar a un amigo.” Y _ouch_ , mentiría si no le doliera el tono de voz que utilizó el menor. “Por que aun somos amigos ¿verdad?”

“Claro que somos amigos, Tony.” Afirma rápidamente. “Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido.”

“Oh.” Es lo único que puede decir y puede ver una pequeña sonrisa sutil se instala en su invitado por tal confirmación. “Unos de los mejores ¿eh?”

“Por favor no le digas a Bucky.”

Tony solo puede reír una vez que ve la cara seria de Steve y este ultimo se une una vez que se rinde a mantener la falsa compostura; le parece increíble que aquella cena hubiera pasado pocos días.

Es como uno de esos sueños locos que esperas que no se hagan realidad jamás pero he aquí después de una cena de lo más extraña donde tu mejor amigo que creías muerto no lo esta, con la chica que estuviste enamorado esta casado con su hermano- amigo no-muerto los cuales ambos están criando a su nuevo mejor amigo y a su vecina que resulta que es una espía junto con otros dos pequeños más que van a seguir la tradición familiar.

Ríen hasta que les hace falta respirar. “Prometo no decirle nada, palabra de boy scout.”

“¿Por que sospecho que jamás fuiste boy scout?”

“¿Quieres mi palabra si o no?” Le pregunta y la única respuesta que puede recibir es un encogimiento de hombros por parte del otro. Eso hace que el castaño le de un puñetazo en el brazo.

“¡Hey!”

“¡Shh!” Le tapa la boca. “Es mi parte favorita, además te lo merecías.”

Pasan el resto de la tarde viendo reality shows hasta que el hambre les cala y deciden salir a comprar algo de comer pues el rubio tiene que aceptar a regañadientes que no tiene nada comestible en su refrigerador debido a las pequeñas misiones donde lo dejaban con poco tiempo para cocinar solo saciar su hambre con el servicio a domicilio (¡una de las grandes ventajas del futuro después del microondas!) así que les extraña ver a varias personas en el restaurante, tanto que prefirieron pasarse a una pizzería y comprar para llevar pues el lugar, igual que el restaurante, estaban a reventar y pararse en una de las bancas solitarias que había en el parque.

“¿Por que habrá tanta gente?”

“Ni idea.” Le dice el genio dandole una mordida a una manzana de caramelo que decidió comprar una vez que han terminado la pizza. “Pero al menos le va bien a los vendedores.”

En eso le tenía que dar la razón a Tony, todos traían consigo algo en la manos ya fueran globos, chucherías, algunos accesorios de fantasía, una que otra flor o simplemente caminando por el lugar como lo estaban haciendo ellos. Se podía ver a varias personas comprando en cada esquina cualquier cosa que se les antojara y los más felices eran -por supuesto- los vendedores que más que felices y una enorme sonrisa adornando sus rostros cambiaban sus objetos de venta por dinero.

Caminan un poco más y hacen unas cuantas paradas para comprar otras chucherías a petición de Tony, comprando cinta golosina se le pusiera enfrente aun cuando tenía gran parte de esa enorme manzana acaramelada sin terminar que incluso en un impulso Steve solo puede acercarse y darle una gran mordida a aquella manzana aprovechando que su acompañante estaba entretenido comiendo unos churros rellenos con chocolate.

“¡Mi manzana!”

“No te la estabas comiendo.” Es su excusa y solo puede ver al otro hacer una mueca mientras repite ‘mi manzana, Rogers’. El alfa solo puede sonreír con alardearía.

La respuesta que recibe es una mala mirada y una gran mordida al resto de lo que queda de aquel dulce sin dejar de mirar al capitán, el cual solo se puede reír por ver tan berrinche en la cara del genio pero se ve cortado de golpe al ser su boca invadida con uno de los pastelillos que el castaño compró dos puestos atrás, haciendo que el rubio solo pueda en acto reflejo tomar aquello para que no se le caiga y tratar de masticar para eliminar aquel pedazo de pan que le impide hablar y el betún suele estar embarrado a un costado de su rostro muy pegado a la nariz.

Tony solo puede ver el rostro sorprendido de Steve antes que trate de salvar el resto del pastelillo y su dignidad antes que pueda romperse a reír aun ante la cara del rubio que yace con las mejillas infladas por la comida que le recuerdan a las ardillas que abundan en el parque y con solo ese pensamiento vuelve a reírse a carcajadas por segunda vez en el día.

¿Enserio había sido hoy cuando decidió hacerle frente a Steve? Parecieran años de eso, incluso le parece imposible que solo ocurriera en tan poco tiempo hubiera cambiado todo tan rápido volviendo a los amigos que eran antes llenos de bromas, comentarios inteligentes y sugerencias por teléfono y mensajes de texto acompañados de una que otra salida juntos.

Mentiría que no se sintió extraño cuando dejó de contestarle sus mensajes e ignoraba sus llamadas. Tal vez fueran sus hormonas torturándolo desde que se enteró de su embarazo (no era una excusa, no señor, sino una reacción exagerada de su cuerpo…Ajá) pero solía su mente siempre activa imaginarse lo peor de los escenarios después de aquella extraña cena familiar donde se enteró que Steve Rogers, su nuevo amigo, era en realidad _el_ Steve G. Rogers del que tanto hablaban sus tíos y no le dejarían vivir con ello una vez que se enteró que su amigo y enamoramiento infantil (¿que? ¡tenía seis!) era el mismo sujeto.

“Hiciste trampa.”

“Vamos _capi paleta_ , tu empezaste cuando decidiste morder mi manzana.”

“Ni siquiera te lo ibas a terminar.”

“Tal vez si, tal vez no pero ahora nunca lo sabré gracias a ti.”

“¡Oh, vamos Tony!” Exclama y el mencionado le cuesta imaginárselo vestido con el uniforme con el que golpeaba a Hittler. ¿Enserio era el mismo sujeto? Parecía mas bien un cachorro labrador. “Estabas tan distraído comiendo otras cosas que compraste que te olvidaste de la manzana.”

El omega solo abre la boca para decirle lo que pensaba pero no puede soltar sonido alguno al ver un mimo tendiéndole una florecita haciendo un movimiento galante como en las viejas películas acompañado con una sonrisa amable. Lo único que puede hacer es aceptar tal inesperado regalo por parte del mimo y puede escuchar varios suspiros de varias personas que se han juntado alrededor de ellos y contemplan tal acción.

“Muchas gracias.”

Su respuesta fue una exagerada acción de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro antes que pasara a una coqueta, quitarse su sombrero de copa alta imaginario, tomar sus manos para besar sus nudillos y  tomar su brazo para ponerlo con Steve como aquellas viejas parejas después de que hace una exagerada mirada evaluando con la mirada al alfa y asista en modo de aprobación. Se pueden escuchar unos ‘Aww’ por parte de algunos espectadores y olvidando a ambos una vez que el mimo a tomado a otra víctima para ser su compañero improvisado en el show, así que toman eso como la señal de irse de ahí.

“¡Tony!”

Rikki se ha lanzado hacia los brazos de Tony una vez que los alcanza y arranca de los brazos de Steve. Abraza a su primo con la fuerza superior común de una niña de su edad, sorprendiendo al castaño con la efusividad que irradia la pelirroja castaña la cual le tiende una pequeña bolsita transparente con listón rojo que galletas antes que le sonríe con ganas. “Son para ti.”

“…Gracias, Rikki.” Es lo único que puede decir y puede ver que su prima le tiende una pequeña paleta a Steve. Poniendo su gesto casual que sabe que ella no puede detectar, la abraza para que evite ver su rostro que no ha perfeccionado correctamente el arte de mentirle a la familia. “¿Que hice para merecer tan lindo regalo? Oh dulce Rikki.”

La niña solo ríe al escucharlo. “Porque hoy es el día del amor y la amistad tontito.” Ignora el hecho de que ambos adultos se sonrojan hasta las orejas y evitan mirarse apenas sus miradas se cruzan. “Y como te quiero mucho te regalo galletitas y a Steve porque me cae bien.”

“Te propongo un trato ¿por que no vamos al super y escoges tu regalo?” Le sugiere Tony para evitar que la vergüenza lo invada y de paso para comprar los regalos de los demás. Matará dos pájaros de un tiro y se felicita mentalmente por ello.

“¡Si!” Exclama la pequeña con entusiasmo pero antes que el alfa o el omega canten victoria Rikki toma la mano de cada uno, quedando ella en medio de los dos. “¡Vamos al super!”

Lo único que les queda hacer a ambos es seguir a la pequeña que se la pasa hablado hasta los codos sobre el convivio que hubo en su escuela e ignora la sonrisa nerviosa que se cargan los otros dos. Steve solo puede agradecer en silencio que Clint no este cerca pues no lo dejaría vivir con ello por lo que resta de vida.

Sale de su ensoñación cuando hay una pequeña tacita con un pequeño oso de peluche dentro y cuando levanta la mirada puede ver a Tony sonreír. “Feliz día de San Valentín, Steve.”

“Feliz día de San Valentín, Tony.”


End file.
